Rangers of a Lost World
by Obiwanbul
Summary: AU:Doctor Tommy Oliver recruits a group of adventurers to venture into the Amazon in search of a prehistoric world. Along with him comes a scientis Billy,a commando Jason,a reporter Adam and an heiress Kimberly, as they all chase the story of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

Copyright: Power Rangers, the name and characters are owned by Saban Entertainment.

*****One rainy day at Angel Grove University*****

"Once again I am completely stunned by your ignorance, professor Cranston!" said Tommy Oliver to the crowd of university students and teachers, who were gathered for his presentation; and more specifically, to his rival: Professor Billy Cranston. "I'm willing to bet that if you weren't born in California, you would still be claiming that the world is flat!" he said, much to the amusement of the students.

"Doctor Oliver, I assure you that my views on your subject of a 'world where prehistoric creatures still exist' are widely shared amongst the rest of us!" Billy responded calmly from his seat.

"Just because you do not wish to admit that such a place could exist, does not mean that it is not possible!" Tommy continued to talk, as everyone in the audience was listening intently to his words, whether anyone believed him or not was another story. "I am talking about a world where prehistoric creatures like the Tyrannosaurus Rex and the Pterodactyl still exist and mingle amongst each other; and not only dinosaurs but other ancient beings like the Saber tooth Tiger and the Mastodon…"

"Um… excuse me?" One of his students raised his arm.

"Yes, Ethan?" Tommy responded.

"I don't mean to dismiss your claims Doctor O, but all these things you say… about ancient creatures that have somehow survived and living in this one plateau in the Amazon for millions of years, how do you think it is possible?"

"I am glad you asked me that question." Tommy said while opening up his laptop. "Over the past few months I have made several analyses that could possibly suggest that a miniature black hole had appeared somewhere in that region, which would have allowed these creatures to survive the cataclysms that whipped them out all these centuries ago..."

"Doctor Oliver this is absurd!" Billy interjected. "I think you have been reading too many comic books; even if SOMEHOW all this happened, could you please explain to us how for example creatures like the T-Rex, which were native to North America, somehow got to the Amazon?"

"I don't know that." Tommy admitted.

"But you know that they exist!"

"That I DO know!"

"Seriously! And do you have any proof to back up your arguments?" Billy asked.

"Yes I do! And I am thankful that you, at least, allowed me to hook up my laptop to the projector. Now if you would excuse me for a moment…" Tommy then took out a USB memory card from his pocket and inserted it into his laptop. "Ready! Now, professor Cranston, what do you say to this?" He opened the files and as soon as he showed the first photo half of the hall gasped, while the other laughed.

"Is that a Pterodactyl?" Ethan asked.

"That is correct, a Pterodactyl!" Tommy explained. "We all know that they were all extinct after the Cretaceous period, but here we have a photograph, that was taken no more that a few months ago…"

"You can't be serious with these claims, doctor!" Billy interrupted him, almost in a mockingly manner.

"Where did the photo came from?" One of the students, named Kira, asked.

"All of these photos were taken by my good friend Anton Mercer…" Tommy explained. "…who also believed this world to exist."

"Or another con-artist, looking for fame and fortune!" Once again Billy interjected himself. "You do know that these days, even a 6-year old can make similar photos on his computer? The scientific process requires substantial confirmation! Not some random pictures!"

"I believe in my friends evidence! He was all ready rich and famous, I doubt that he would go on a dangerous quest in the Amazon just to make fake evidence!"

"Then good! Why didn't you bring him here to tell us about his 'adventures'?"

"Unfortunately…" said Tommy in a sad tone. "…my friend Anton was found dead by a rescue team, in the Amazon, that was sent to look for him two weeks ago. This camera, containing the photos, as well as his diary, where he described the way to get to the plateau, is the only thing that remained of him."

"How convenient!"

"I understand your criticism, but I would appreciate if you do not mock the memory of my deceased friend, Professor Cranston!"

"Don't get me wrong, Doctor!" Billy backtracked. "I am sorry about your loss, but what you present us with is nothing."

"I knew it would be pointless to try and convince you with just words!" Tommy said confidently. "That is why, I am preparing an expedition that will take me, and everyone who wants to join me, to the plateau, so that we can prove its existence once and for all…" he then turned to Billy. "And if you were truly as skeptic as you claim to be, Professor Cranston, then you would be the first to volunteer for this journey."

Billy was unsure at first as to how to react to Tommy's challenge, but finally agreed. "Very well, I shall accompany you on your journey!"

"Excellent, now would there be any one else who would be interested in coming?" Tommy said to the people in attendance.

"I will!"

"And you are…"Tommy took his attention at the tall uniformed man somewhere in the back seats.

"Sergeant First Class Jason Lee Scott!" He said with a salute. "I spent three years in the special forces, mostly in South America, so I am confident that I can be helpful to you!"

"The addition of a SpecOps Operative would certainly be a good addition to the team! We would be honored to have you join us! Anyone else?"

From the back seats emerged another man with a notebook. "Adam Park, sir! International Discovery Magazine." he said while showing his journalist ID. "I served as a war correspondent in Iraq and Afghanistan, so I can be an unpretentious witness; I was also trained in martial arts so I can help if things get too… messy."

"I doubt that a karate kick would knock down a T-Rex." Said Tommy, which made the students laugh. "But I will not hold it against you! Welcome to the team! Anyone else?" he asked again, but no one else seemed to want to volunteer. "No? Ok then."

"If I may interrupt you, doctor, but how do plan on financing this wild goose chase?" Billy asked.

"Well my funds are rather limited…" Tommy responded. "But I am sure that after showing you the evidence I have, I assume that the University will…"

"You assume!" Billy said, while face palming and laughing. "Surely you've heard that finances are very tight these days. This community does not have the resources necessary! I am afraid that your fairytale journey is out of the question, doctor!"

"I will finance the journey!" said a woman, standing at the entrance way, as she made her way to the hall. "My name is Kimberly Hart, and I offer to provide the resources necessary to fund the mission."

"Excuse me, miss…" Billy said. "…but do you have any idea how much an expedition, like this, could cost?"

"My resources are unlimited!" Kim said confidently. "The money will be transferred to you by tomorrow morning! And I will personally escort you on this mission!" And then she abruptly left the hall, much to the shock and dismay to the people in attendance.

"So it is done!" Tommy said. "Ladies and gentlemen, the proof will be delivered to you within two months!" he finished with a grin. "The world would be amazed!"

*****Outside the University*****

Kimberly was walking to her car, as she felt that a masked someone was following her.

"Do I know you?" she asked him, which made him draw out his gun. "You have been following me for the past week, so I'm just curious to know."

"No!" He said calmly as he approached her. "You don't know me!"

"But you know me!" she said while looking him in his eyes.

"Does it matter?"he said while pointing his pistol at her head.

"I just want to know if it is personal or just business?"

"For me its just business, for my boss it's very personal!"

"Good!" she remarked with a smile. "Then we could probably make a deal!"

"Sorry, baby! My boss gave me strict orders to take you out!" he whispered to her. "You shouldn't have made such a powerful enemy!"

"So I see!" Kimberly said calmly, which was followed by a gunshot. The masked man fell dead to the ground, after being shot by Kim's silenced pistol. She quickly put her gun back into her purse and called in her driver. "Dispose of the body!" she said while pointing at her stalker.

"Yes, ma'am!"

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

Copyright: Power Rangers, the name and characters are owned by Saban Entertainment.

*********Bus ride enroot to Amazon village*****

*****A few days later*****

"How is it going, Adam?" said Jason by tapping him on the shoulder. "Do you really think there is something to write about yet?"

"My editor is demanding a full step by step account." Adam responded, as he kept writing in his notebook. "This, my friend, includes every little detail along the journey!"

"I see what you mean." Jason replied with a smile as he directed his attention to Kim, who was sitting on the opposite side of the bus and had undressed down to a sports bra, due to the constant heat.

Jason got up and took a seat next to Kimberly. "So…" he said to her. "…are you going to tell us the real reason you funded this expedition."

She looked at him and turned in the opposite direction. "I funded it, what does it matter?"

"Well I know the reason why all the others are here: for Tommy it's a quest for knowledge, for Billy pride, Adam is looking for the story of the century and I am pretty sure you know why I'm here."

"To irritate and bore me?"

Jason let out a small laugh. "It's just that I expected someone like you to be more interested in say, shopping and fashion."

"I do like these things." She responded.

"Exactly!" Jason pointed out. "And yet you still decided to come along. Really, what are you after?"

She looked at him and smiled. "Maybe I have a thirst for adventure, too."

"Begging your pardon ma'am, but are as cold as they come. You are after something else."

"A gentlemen's duty is to believe what a lady tells him!" she whispered to him.

"Don't let the rank fool you; I am as much of a gentleman as much as you claim to be a lady!"

"That much I noticed!"

Meanwhile on the other side of the bus, Billy was talking to their guide, Rocky.

"Do you know this stretch of the river we will be traveling along?" Billy asked.

"Nobody knows that section of the river." Rocky explained. "Nobody, but me, would be stupid enough to venture a party into it."

"Why is that so stupid?" Billy said.

"I though you knew, Professor Cranston. It's cursed!"

"Really?" Billy humored him. "If it is cursed, then why did you agree to come?"

Rocky sighed. "I owe a gambling bet to some people back in Mexico, very dangerous people. If I hadn't accepted Doctor Oliver's offer, I would probably be dead right now. This way at least I have a fighting chance… still I have my doubts with the curse."

"I am sorry, but as a man of science I don't believe in curses." Billy said. "I only work with facts."

"I'm not asking you to believe in curses, professor. But it IS a fact that no one who has ever entered that place has ever come back alive."

Billy looked uncomfortable. "No one?"

"No one." Rocky said. "But it's not necessary a curse. It could be as simple as a poison arrow to your neck and your shrunken head added to someone's collection. Either way, dead is dead."

"That is enough for today, gentlemen!" Tommy said as the bus was coming to a stop. "Let's rest up; we must be ready to move out at the break of dawn!"

"What did I get myself into!" Billy murmured to himself.

"Did you say something, professor?" Tommy asked sarcastically.

"Nothing, nothing at all!"

*********Later that day at the village hostel*****

"Gather around!" Tommy said to his companions, as he opened up his friend's journal. "Ok here is the plan: tomorrow morning we shall take the boats down this stream…" he pointed out on the hand drawn map. "…to this little stretch of land here, form there we will continue on foot to this hill over there. With a little luck, we should be there at around 5 PM. We will setup camp to spend the night and rest up, and finally the next morning we move out to the plateau!"

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Billy responded.

"Not to worry you professor…" Adam added. "…but I am afraid that is where the real adventure begins!"

"Where is Miss Kimberly?" said Jason, who just walked in.

"She said she was going out for a walk." Tommy remarked and pointed southwards. "In that direction I think."

"She shouldn't be out there alone!" Said Jason as he grabbed his rifle and went out to search for her.

"That's what I told her." Tommy remarked. "You can imagine the response."

Jason was walking around in the jungle near the stream. As he was searching with his weapon in hand he noticed something hanging from a nearby bush. "Hmmm?" he said with a huge grin once he realized that was Kimberly's sports bra. He then looked at the stream and sure enough there was Kim taking a bath in the water.

"What are you doing here?" Kimberly shouted, once she turned around and saw Jason spying on her and her bra hanging from his rifle.

"A beautiful woman should not bathe alone in these parts." Jason said as he holstered his rifle. "There is no telling what kind of dangers she could run into."

"Danger!" She laughed. "The only danger I have to worry about is you! The way you are sneaking around like some peeping Tom!"

"I beg you pardon, miss, but there is no need to be so arrogant."

"Why don't you go find yourself some native girl to give you cheap thrills?" Kim said as she used her arms to cover her body. "This here is off limits!"

"Miss Kimberly!" Jason shouted as he raised his gun towards her. "Get out of the water, quickly!"

"Not until you turn around…" Kimberly responded "…and lower your gun!"

"Miss Kimberly, if you don't cooperate I will be forced to shoot you in order to spare you the suffering of being eaten alive by a giant crocodile!"

"For your information, there are no crocodiles in the Amazon! There is local reptile, called a caiman, which is similar, but it is not…" but before she could continue she felt something big swimming towards her.

"Behind you!" Jason screamed as she was desperately trying to swim away from the crocodile that was chasing her. "Get out of the water!"

Afraid that he might hit her if he took the shot, Jason threw his gun away and jumped into the water to try and fight the crocodile. However the crocodile was too strong and constantly was able to pull him into the water. Realizing this, Kimberly quickly grabbed Jason's rifle and shot the creature. As blood began filled the water, she began to worry whether Jason managed to survive. Once he got out of the water she sighed in relief and went on to put her clothes back on.

"Why, did you do that for!" Jason yelled.

"He was about to eat you!"

"For your information, I was just toying with him!"

"Yeah sure…" Kim replied sarcastically. "…and by the looks of thing you were about to make a great chew toy! How long were you watching me?"

"Is that how you thank me!" Jason asked angrily.

"Thank you?" Kim laughed. "Should I remind you who killed the beast?"

"You ungrateful little…" he then looked at her foot and noticed. "…you are bleeding!"

Kimberly looked and her foot and noticed that she had a small cut on her right foot. "No problem, it's just a scratch."

"It needs to be cleaned…" Jason said as he looked at the wound. "…you shouldn't walk, otherwise it might get infected." He added and picked her up in his arms.

"Sergeant Scott put me down!" Kim demanded as she didn't want to be carried. "I SAID PUT ME DOWN!"

Jason responded by throwing her to the ground. "As you wish, ma'am!"

"Asshole!"

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

Copyright: Power Rangers, the name and characters are owned by Saban Entertainment.

*********Somewhere on the Amazon River*****

*********The next day*****

The crew was traveling down the river by boats. After about an hour of traveling, they suddenly began to hear some strange drums in the distance.

"What is that?" Adam asked.

"Sound's like Morse code!" Jason responded as he scanned the horizon.

"It's the jungle telegraph." Tommy noted. "Probably natives."

"Do you understand them?" Kimberly asked.

"Not much…" said Tommy, as he was listening in. "…they are talking about food… sounds like a menu… did you catch any more?"

"A little." Rocky said. "Their description of Miss Kimberly wasn't very flattering, they find her skinny. But be flattered professor Cranston, you are the main course." Billy turned around, unsure of how to react.

"Heh." Tommy giggled at the sigh of Billy being scared.

"Keep your hands on that rifle, sergeant!" Rocky yelled.

"Always have!" Jason remarked as he held his rifle tightly. "Always will!"

After traveling for several hours by boat, and another hour on foot they had reached their destination and began set up camp.

"This is it!" Tommy said as he gazed into the mountains in the distance.

"We found the plateau?" Kim asked.

"I am sure of it!" Tommy proudly said as he took another look at his friend's journal.

"All I see is a mountain side and no plateau." Billy noted, sounding unimpressed.

"What do you think is behind these clouds?"

"More rock."

"I hoped that proving your scientific knowledge being nothing more than a fraud title would be enough!" Tommy told him to his face. "But no, I guess something more real is necessary to thwart your negative attitude!"

"Gentlemen, that is enough!" Jason stepped in. "You can kill each other when we get back to Angel Grove!"

"If we get back to Angel Grove!" Billy added.

"Ok, everyone, let's make camp!" Tommy said. "We have a lot of work, before we go to sleep!"

"Doctor…" Adam said. "I think we should ready the balloon, if we are to leave in early morning."

"Balloon!" Billy said. "What balloon!"

"The balloon that will take us to the plateau!"

"Surely, Thomas…" Billy said, without attempting to hide his annoyance. "Out of all your crazy schemes, this has got to be the worst one! Do you really expect us travel into the mountains in a balloon?"

"Well…" Kim explained to him. "…the only chopper we could schedule was delayed for another week."

"You can't be serious, miss!" Billy said. "Do you know how unsecured these things are?"

"You don't have use the balloon if you don't want, professor!" Tommy said. "If you want, you can stay here with the natives!" he grinned. "I am sure they would love to have you for dinner."

"Balloon it is!" Billy reluctantly agreed.

"Doctor…" Adam said. "…the workers just finished unpacking the balloon. It will be ready by tomorrow morning."

"Good!" Said Tommy, as the drums once again began to beat in the distance. "And consider THAT, as the native's invitation to you, professor!"

*****Early**** Morning*****

Thanks to Rocky and Adam's early bird spirit, the balloon was all set before most of the people were even up. They were soon joined by Tommy and Jason, who were helping them get all their equipment up onto it.

"Jason…" Tommy said. "Tell Billy to wake up the bearers, we need help setting up the balloon."

"Ok!" Jason responded and went up to Billy's tent. "Oi professor, wake the bearers, we need help getting all the stuff on board!"

Billy got up and went up to one of the worker tents. "Morning, gentlemen! Rise and shine!" However when looked inside the tent he realized that it was empty, so he went up to another tent. "We are in need of your service!" He looked inside another tent but it was also empty. "Hello?"

"Good morning." Said Kimberly, who had just gotten up.

"Have you seen the bearers?" Billy asked her.

Kim looked around and pointed at the forest. "There's one over there."

"You, sir!" said Billy to one of the workers who had leaned on a tree. "We need to leave, let's go!" however the worker completely ignored him. "I spoke to you, sir, you can at least respond!" Billy then walked over to him, when he realized why he was leaning next to the tree. He was stabbed with a spear. Billy turned around in terror as he found the rest of the workers, all lying dead with arrows and spears in their bodies.

"What is taking Billy so long?" Tommy asked as he was carrying the supplies to the balloon.

"THEY'RE DEAD!" Billy screamed as he ran up to them. "THE WORKERS ARE ALL DEAD!"

"Get everything that is essential to the balloon, we are leaving!" Tommy was quickly cut off when he heard Kimberly screaming, as she was being chased by a group of armed natives.

Tommy picked up one of the stashed AK's and fired several rounds in the air to scare them off. It worked as they retreated back into the bushes. This allowed Tommy, Jason, Kimberly and Billy to get on the balloon. Rocky tried to hand them over one of the rifles, but was shot down by incoming native arrows.

"We have to take off!" said Tommy to Adam, who was detaching the balloon's anchor. "Come on!"

As Adam was cutting the rope, the natives attacked once again. One of them charged at him with a spear, but Adam managed to shoot him down with his pistol. The balloon began to ascend, so he grabbed onto the anchor rope and hanged on for his life. The natives began firing arrows at him, as well as the balloon. Realizing the danger, Jason took out his M4 and shot down several natives, allowing Adam to climb up onto the balloon unchallenged.

"Close call, Adam!" Jason said by tapping him on the back.

"Thanks!" Adam responded. "Did this change your opinion on ballooning, professor?"

"It has its uses!" Billy admitted.

They were finally safe in the air and were traveling towards the cliffs. As they got closer and closer they could see the plateau between the fogs. They sat down to relax and enjoy the lovely view when suddenly the balloon was hit by turbulence.

"What the hell is that!" Kimberly screamed.

"The air current!" Tommy yelled as they were all trying not to fall down. "Hold on tight!"

"I don't think this is your normal strong wind, doctor!" Adam said.

The powerful winds continued for several minutes and were later joined by a lightning storm. The balloon was constantly shaking and felt like could fall apart in any second. Suddenly out of nowhere all of the bad weather stopped and the sky was clear again.

"Thank God, that's over!" Billy sighed in relief.

"Look out for the cliff!"

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

Copyright: Power Rangers, the name and characters are owned by Saban Entertainment.

Adam woke up to find himself hanging from a tree, upside down. As he regained consciousness, the first thing he did was to adjust himself vertically, so that his head would not be facing the ground. After that it was easy for him to climb down. From where he was, he could see Tommy below, getting up after falling into the grass.

"Miss Kimberly! Billy!" Tommy tried to rally up his companions. "Jason!"

"I'm alive!" Billy said in an exhilarated manner as he got up from the ground. "I'm alive!"

"Adam!"

"Yeah, right here!" said Adam, as he was climbing down the tree.

"Two wars without a scratch, eh?" said Billy, as he pointed out Adam's wound on his cheek.

"Kimberly! Jason!"

"Figures you would land on top of me." Kimberly told Jason, who was laying on top of her.

"I must say…" he said with a wink. "…you broke my fall quite nicely!"

With one swift slap she removed him from herself and got up.

"I can't believe we made it trough!" Tommy said as he looked at himself and his companions. "And even without any serious injuries."

"But the balloon didn't fare so well." Adam responded as he pointed at the balloon who was also stuck at one of the trees.

"How bad is it?"

"Most of the fabric is still intact…" Adam explained. "…but it will still need a complete re-rigging. It doesn't matter though; it won't survive another trip through that overdraft."

"Did any of the equipment survived?"

"How about the weapons?"

Billy went on to check the crates, which were scattered all over the place. "Sleeping bags, rations, all here!"

"Ah…" Jason sighed with a smile, picking up his M4 from the ground. "…good to see my Stela survived."

"You actually gave the gun a name?" Kim laughed.

"It's more than just a gun, she is a friend; someone I can trust with my life!" then he turned to Kimberly. "Unlike SOME people here."

"Let's salvage what we can and set up camp!" Tommy rallied the others. "Come on people! We have a whole world to explore!"

The crew began to explore their surroundings. At first the forest didn't seem much different from any other forest, but still there was something in the air that gave it a distinctive feeling. That became even more apparent when something on the ground caught Adam's attention.

"Doctor, look at this." Adam said, by pointing at a giant footprint.

"My God!" Tommy said, and then turned to Billy. "What does this tell you, Billy?"

"That a large animal passed by here recently."

"A large animal!" said Tommy as he got into Billy's face. "It's a dinosaur footprint!"

"Gentlemen…" Jason tried to break them up. "…you don't need to start arguing again! All I know is that there is nothing to see…" he stated and leaned up against a tree. "…more importantly, there is nothing to shoot!"

"Dinosaurs, yeah right!" Billy laughed, as he took a seat on a wooden log. "It's just like a said; this whole expedition was nothing more but a complete waste of time…" But before he could continue suddenly the log began to move, it was then that he realized that he was actually sitting on a tail. A Brontosaurus tail.

"Where is my camera?" Tommy hushed, and then turned to Jason who was aiming at the dinosaur with his rifle. "No, don't shoot it!" They felt silent for a moment when they realized that there was a whole herd of Brontosauruses. "Didn't I promise you dinosaurs, professor?" Tommy asked with a smile.

"Yes…" Billy gasped. "…indeed you did!"

The five took their time to gaze into the amazing sight of the Brontosaurus herd in the distance. For Tommy it was hard not to contain his joy that everything he had dreamed of was true.

"Please tell me the camera survived." He said. "A moment like this needs to be captured in high-definition!"

"It's probably in one of the crates." Adam explained. "I'll go get it!"

"Quickly! Before they go away!"

As Adam was going back to the balloon to get the camera he suddenly stopped, as he though that he saw something move in the bushes. Not wanting to be surprised by whatever could be out there; he drew out his pistol and went into the bushes. He heard the noise again and moved in closer and closer. The noise was becoming louder and more apparent. Finally he jumped between the bushes where the noise was coming from, with his pistol in hand. He then realized that the noise was nothing more than mere flowers. Upon realization, Adam could not hold his laughter. After he was done laughing, he was ready to get back to the balloon when suddenly several tentacles grabbed him. It was a giant Venus Fly Trap plant.

"What is taking that guy so long!" Tommy impatiently asked as the Brontosauruses were getting further and further.

"Tommy! Jason!" They suddenly heard Adam screaming. "Help!"

In an instant they all grabbed their weapons and went to help him.

The plants tentacles were lifting Adam higher and higher. The plant's mouth was open, ready to devour her victim when out of nowhere a native girl came, swinging a vine. She saw how one of the tentacles was choking Adam's throat so she used her knife to cut the plants tentacles. Adam immediately fell to the muddy ground, luckily he was still conscious. When Adam got up he saw the native girl next him. At that moment the others arrived.

"You Ok, Adam?" Jason said as he saw the armed girl next to him and drew out his M4.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

When the girl saw the four strangers she immediately drew out her dagger and pointed it at them. Jason had her in the sights of his rifle, which made her back down, clearly shaking.

"Should I shoot her?"

"No!" Adam said by pushing Jason's rifle down. "She just saved my life!"

Tommy was impressed with their discovery of a human being in this land, so he attempted to communicate with her.

"Stay away from her!" Billy said by pulling him back. "She might be dangerous!"

"She could be the key to unlocking the mysteries of this land." Tommy said. "We must try to communicate with her!"

"Why don't you offer her something?" Billy suggested. "Like food for example?"

"Yes, that will get her to trust us." Adam concurred.

The girl was still reluctant to put her dagger away, even though she could feel that these five strangers were not here to hurt her.

"It's ok, look…" Adam said while showing her a can of beans. "…its food. Try it."

The girl made a quick sniff of the can and backed off.

"I don't think she likes it."

"Maybe we should try something else." Tommy remarked and began making hand signals. "We come from… far away land… me… friend… Tommy… you…"

"Come on, man! This isn't kindergarten!" Billy said. "You don't expect her to speak English, do you?"

"I may not speak it well, but I am still willing to try." The native girl said with a smile, much to the shock and dismay of the others. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Tanya!"

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

Copyright: Power Rangers, the name and characters are owned by Saban Entertainment.

*********Some time later*****

After a short walk through the woods, Tanya led the crew to the place in the forest, with the tallest trees. On one of those trees was her home.

"Now THAT is what I call a tree house!" said an impressed Tommy after seeing Tanya's 2 story house, hanging from one of the taller trees.

"Yes…" Jason concurred. "…a save place from all the predators."

"How do we get up?"

"With the elevator, of course!" Tanya proudly stated.

"You have an elevator?" said an amazed Adam.

As they were standing, they saw the wooden elevator drop down from the tree.

"How does it work?" Kim asked.

"It works on simple counterweight principles;" Tanya explained. "…the water is collected by the rainforest canopy and then is released into a hollow log, which allows it to carry personnel up and down."

"Thomas Edison would be green with envy!" said an impressed Billy.

After several trips up and down, the crew was finally all accounted for in the tree-house.

"This is where I live." Tanya said as she was showing them her home.

"It's wonderful!" Billy said as he saw the old-time microscopes and research tools. "Everything a scientist could possibly need."

She then turned to Tommy. "What do you think, doctor?"

"It's outstanding!" An amazed Tommy responded. "Finding a civilized outpost in the middle of this wilderness is truly amazing!"

"Did you build it?" Adam asked.

"No, my parents built it themselves." Tanya said as she picked up an old photo and showed it to him. "This is my mother, pregnant with me at the time, and this is my father."

"They were scientists?" Billy said, intrigued. "Are we going to meet them?"

"They are not here." Tanya said as she went to get a few cups to pour them some tea. "They went out to collect samples."

"When do you expect them back?"

"I don't know." She suddenly began to talk slowly "They are missing…"

"Missing?" Adam worryingly said. "How long have they been missing?"

"About eleven years."

"Eleven years?" a stunned Jason asked. "Eleven years in the jungle and you still think that they are alive?"

"I survived!" She said. "You don't what it is like in here! They could be out there… anywhere. Looking for a way back home…" she stopped as she felt her tears take shape.

"What about the other members of your family?"

"They are all dead…" She stopped to take a deep breath. "No one can escape the ape men!"

"Ape men!" The others said in unison.

"They are dangerous beasts, who live in the driest areas. They kill everything that crosses their path and feed on it…"

Feeling that they were making her uncomfortable, Tommy decided to change the subject on to something more cheerful. As Tanya served the crew their tea, he explained to her, the reason they had come.

"So, you are here on a zoological expedition?" Tanya said as she was putting away the empty cups.

"Sort of…" Tommy responded and got up. "…we are here to track down a rare type of animal. Perhaps you have seen something like it." He then showed her a picture of a T-Rex from his cell-phone. "Scary looking, isn't he?"

"WHAT!" Tanya said, sounding almost scared. "Forget your science, forget your ambitions, and forget everything that brought you here! You don't want to go where these creatures are!"

"On the contrary!" Jason proudly stated. "That is exactly where I want to go!"

"Listen, I can help you make contact with the Repulsa tribe, some say they know of caves that lead back into your world." She explained. "Please, you have to take me for my offer, before you get into any more trouble."

Tommy took a seat next the window and told her. "We will think about it."

*****Later that day*****

Tommy was still sitting on the chair, gazing out of the window when suddenly he felt him self startled. 

"Surprise!" Kimberly said, as she tickled him briefly. "Thought I was an ape man?" she joked.

"Not really, miss." Tommy told her. "The real ape men are right there."

"Behind us?" she joked as she looked at Jason.

"No, they are right here!" He told her and began to tickle her back in response. After a while they both got tired and submitted.

"If you mind…" Billy said as he walked into the room. "…are you done with your childish antics?"

"As a matter of fact yes." Tommy said and reverted back to his serious self. "Everyone! Gather around; I have come up with a decision!" as everyone sat on the table he began to explain. "We came here to prove a theory, ape men or not, we still have a job to do. I understand that I can't force either of you to go, so anybody who doesn't wish to get anymore involved is free to do so right now, but I leave first thing in the morning."

The room felt silent for a few moments, while the rest of them were thinking about their options…

"I've come a long way for this hunt…" Jason stated with his M4 in his hands. "…and I am not coming back without a trophy!"

"Where my money goes, I go!" Kim said.

"I still need to write my story." Adam added.

"Excellent!" Tommy happily accepted their enthusiasm. "Billy?"

"Count me in!"

"Perfect! Adam, get to work on re-rigging the balloon, we could use it to scout the area."

"Roger that!"

*****The next morning*****

"Keep it steady, Adam!" Tommy told him, while the two of them were circling around the plateau with the balloon. "I don't want the picture to get messy." Tommy said, as he continued to film his surroundings. It didn't take long before they flew over another herd of Brontosauruses. Tommy was delighted with the quality video that he was making. "Let's find another one."

"Doctor, the battery on the camera is almost empty." Adam told him when he noticed the red light on the camera.

"Quickly, where are the spare batteries?"

"Here…" He responded by handing them over. "…but are you sure you want to waste them all in a single day?"

"Science cannot wait, my friend!" Tommy proudly stated as he switched the batteries. "Another specimen, over there." He said, while pointing out to a herd of Stegosauruses. It was truly a dream come true for Tommy Oliver.

While Tommy and Adam were busy making video in the air, back on the ground, Jason was walking through the jungle with his weapon in hand. He had promised himself that he was going to get the best trophy from this trip, no matter what. After a while he saw a paw print on the ground. _'This is not your ordinary cat!'_ he thought to himself and continued to follow the trail. _'I'm getting close, I can feel it!' _he then heard something in the nearby bushes. He felt it was something like a tiger. A saber-tooth tiger.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty!" He said with his rifle in hand, ready to shoot. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" Jason then heard that one growl of the tiger that charged him. However he was fully prepared for this and easily managed to take it down with one straight shot to the head. "Gotcha!" he laughed as he went up to collect his trophy. "That wasn't so hard was it?" All of a sudden he heard another pair of footsteps right behind him. _'Two trophies are better than one!'_ he thought as he readied his gun. He turned and took the shot, but to his shock and amaze it didn't do anything. He realized that he wasn't facing just another normal animal from the local flora. He was facing a Tyrannosaurus Rex. "Easy, big fella!" The T-Rex, took a quick sniff at him and let out a huge roar, that echoed through the forest. With no other choice, Jason ran to the forest, but the dinosaur was hot on his trail and closing in on him fast. "I knew this hobby would be the death of me!"

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

Copyright: Power Rangers, the name and characters are owned by Saban Entertainment.

*****Tree-house courtyard*****

Kim was spending the afternoon washing her clothes the old fashioned way, in a wooden basket filled with soap water. She though she heard someone's footsteps in the bushes, so she turned around.

"Well, don't you look like the cat that swallowed the canary." Kim told Jason, who had just walked out of the woods with a big smile on his face.

"You know…" he responded, with his grin still on his face. "…if you turn it around you will be right on the money."

"You are making even less sense than usual, Sergeant."

"I..." he said. "I was just out hunting."

"I should have recognized the look." She responded. "Kill anything interesting?"

"Yes, a small kitten."

"How brave of you!" Kim replied sarcastically.

"I think it wanted to eat me." Jason stated with pride.

"Poor animal doesn't know good taste either." She joked with him. "So, where is your trophy?"

"Oh, probably in the belly of a T-Rex."

"This gets even better!" she laughed. "So, you actually saw a T-Rex?"

"Oh yes! He was magnificent!" Jason proudly said. "He must have chased me for about 10 miles, before I lost him."

Kim looked at him skeptically. "But you are sure that you lost him?"

"Of course!" he said with a smile, when all of a sudden a very familiar roar echoed through the forest and Jason's smile suddenly disappeared.

"I think I will finish this later." She said as she stopped washing her clothes and directed herself towards the elevator.

"Yeah, good idea." he added and quickly joined her. Another roar was heard, this time even closer. Luckily they were already in the elevator and would soon be at a safe distance. As the elevator began to climb up, they both could see the T-Rex on the ground. The beast's roar was so powerful that it shook the ground. When the T-Rex could not find anything to eat it left. "Can you believe that such a magnificent beast could still exist?" Jason asked her.

"I believe it." Kim finally sighed in relief.

As the elevator was nearing the top, Jason turned to her.

"So, miss Kimberly…" Jason began. "…when are you going to come clean as to why you are really here?"

"Why does it matter so much to you?" she responded in an annoyed way.

"Because a little voice inside keeps telling me, that for the good of all, I should throw you to the wolves, first chance I get!"

Surprised by what she had heard, Kim looked him straight into his eyes. "Then, why didn't you do it when you had the chance?"

He smiled and responded. "Because another voice, inside me, tells me that you don't find a woman made of fire and steel very often… And that you don't want to waste her…" Jason moved in closer to her. "…when she is in the palm of your hands!" he said and proceeded to kiss her.

At that moment the elevator reached the top, where Tommy was hanging around the entrance. "Ah guys, good to see you…" Jason quickly released her, once he heard Tommy's voice. "…back…" he said, obliviously stunned by what he had seen. Tommy took a deep breath in an attempt to hide his disappointment. "I just wanted to tell you that I was gathering everyone at the dining room. I will see you there." Tommy mentioned and proceeded to the dining room.

"Thanks man!" Jason nodded and directed his attention back to Kimberly. "Now, where were we…"

However this time Kimberly stopped him. "I am NOT in your hands, Sergeant Scott!" She said bitterly and pushed him aside. "And any time you wish to throw me to the wolves, I would oblige you to do so! You might be surprised who gets eaten first."

The rest of the crew was assembled in the main room. While Billy was studying the various mineral samples that where in the house, Tanya and Adam where seated at the window.

"Dinosaurs…" Adam said while showing her the pictures he and Tommy took earlier. "I still can't believe it."

"I've gotten quite used to them actually." Tanya responded.

"You constantly amaze me, Tanya!" he told her. "To meet someone like you, who has survived along all this time is…"

They were about to continue, when they were interrupted by the familiar voices of Tommy and Kim, arguing.

"Tommy…" Kim tried to explain. "…about what you saw back there… it's not what you think."

"No, don't worry." He said, obviously trying to hide his anger. "…none of my business anyway!"

"I just want to say…"

"What is all the commotion about?" Billy interrupted them.

Tommy took a moment to cool down. He didn't want to get angry, thus did his best to remain professional. "We will talk later…" Tommy told her and Kim nodded in response. He then turned to Billy. "What is on your mind now, professor?"

"I want to know when we are leaving." Billy said. "I think it is time we went home and showed our work to the world."

"Tired of this lost world already, professor?" Adam asked.

"Don't get me wrong, I think this place is unbelievable." He explained. "But we can only do so much with out limited equipment. I think it is best that we surrendered our position to professionals on the matter."

"You are being premature!" Kim interrupted him. "Some of us haven't been fortunate enough to achieve our goals yet! I have just gathered enough samples to assume that there are valuable rocks here, but they are useless unless we know where they come from!"

"There are people out there, who place a higher value in knowledge, rather than jewelry." Billy told her.

"And most of them are flat broke!"

"We already have more evidence, than the balloon can carry." Adam interjected. "Unless you want to risk it."

"Tommy?"

"I am afraid that he is right, Kim." Tommy said. "Its worthless collecting if we can't transport them."

"If this is for…"

"IT'S NOT!" he then fell silent, as he didn't mean to raise his voice at her.

The room was filled with silence until someone dared to talk. "So…" Adam asked. "…how do we get out? Considering all the extra weight we will have, there is a good chance that the balloon will not make it."

"Miss Tanya…" Tommy directed his attention to her. "…you said you can help us make contact with one of the tribes here…"

"I can, and they will show you they way out."

"Heads up!" Jason said as he aimed his rifle out the window. "We got company!"

"No! Don't shoot!" Tanya stopped him, and forcefully pulled his rifle from his hands. "If you are looking for reason to fire your weapon, you will find plenty! You don't have to shoot my friends!"

"Your friend?"

"Her name is Madison. She is the daughter of chief Leanbow of Repulsa tribe!" Tanya explained. "They will help you get off this place."

Tanya led the girl up to the room to meet the outsiders. Tommy took the task and explained their situation to her, in hopes that they can get her to cooperate.

"So…" Tommy asked. "…if came to an understanding with the Repulsa chief, will he show us the way out?"

"My father doesn't trust strangers." Madison said.

"Maybe there is something we can offer him?" Adam suggested.

Madison reluctantly looked at Tanya. "There is only one thing in this house that my father wants." The words made Tanya feel very uncomfortable.

Realizing what she was hinting at, Adam went up to Tanya to calm her down. "It's no problem. We will just find the caves ourselves."

"Or maybe if we negotiated with him?" Kim interrupted and went up to Madison. She began to talk in a language that none of the others could understand. "_I can be very convincing, and can get him to trust us_."

"That's very good." An amazed Madison said.

"Your language isn't very hard." Kim proudly stated. "The most important thing is to convince him that he has nothing to fear from us."

"I will take you to him in the morning." Madison told her.

"Splendid!" Tommy snapped his hands together. "Adam, you and Billy escort her to the village tomorrow morning…" he then turned back to Kimberly. "If that is Ok with you, miss?"

"Yeah…" she sighed. "It's no problem."

"I think I should escort her!" Jason interjected. "This could get out of hand!"

"This is a diplomatic mission, Jason!" Tommy sternly told him. "Besides…" he resumed his calm tone and walked over to him. "I need you and Tanya elsewhere! There is one more thing that we need to collect…"

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

Copyright: Power Rangers, the name and characters are owned by Saban Entertainment.

*****Somewhere in the jungle*****

"Steal a dinosaur egg!" said Jason as he, Tommy and Tanya were walking through the jungle. "Then carry it back through a jungle full of predators! You're out of your mind!"

"Jason…" Tommy walked up to him. "…no matter how many pictures or videos we make, there will always be a group of delinquents crying 'fake'. Proof like this, no one will be able to question!" He said with an evil grin on his face. "Especially when it hatches!"

"Hatches! Back at the States!"

"With a little luck, long before that. I think it will be quite an impressive sight once we arrive." He saw that Jason was still unwilling, so he put his hand on his shoulder. "Think about it Jason: The whole of Angle Grove, laid down at your feet; Time Magazine: man of the year: Captain Jason Lee Scott, hunter of the biggest game known to man! What do you say?"

Jason took a moment to think it over. "Can it be done?"

"Tell him, Tanya." Tommy said. "Only one dinosaur nests at this aptitude!"

"The Pterodactyl." Tanya explained. "They hunt during the day time…"

"And by night we will be back at the tree house, toasting our success." Tommy stated and turned back to Jason. "So, what do you say?"

"Alright!" Jason said and led the way. "Let's not waste time, people!"

"I knew you'd like the idea!"

*****On another side of the forest*****

Madison was leading Billy, Adam and Kimberly through a bare region of the jungle, filled with burned trees and ashes. The road was filled with spears embedded in the ground and human bones all around them.

"Sweet Jesus!" Billy exhaled at the sight of an impaled skeleton at a tree.

"Hush!" Maddie stopped him from talking by putting her hand on his mouth. "Mention no other gods here, besides Rita Repulsa! She rules over our dead!"

She continued to lead them through the valley when they finally reached a fortified camp.

"This is where we live." Madison said as she showed them the wooden gates of the camp.

"Are you sure about this?" Billy nervously asked as he walked passed a spear trenched in blood.

"Having second thoughts, professor?" Kim said, while walking past the defense line.

"It just looks like the Repulsas don't take kindly to strangers." He responded, as he looked at all of the other various spears, trenches all other kinds defenses that were set up around the camp.

"No one said it was going to be easy." Adam said as they approached the entrance.

When the gates opened and they entered the camp, Madison confidently made her way to the centre, where the chief was standing on his throne with his guards. The three outsiders walked slowly and carefully. The villagers were clearly nervous about their presence, as all of the civilians fled the streets and the guards were readying their weapons. The three looked on at the soldiers, armed with spears and bows, pointed at them.

"Professor, look at their clothing." Kim whispered.

"Those helmets must be over 500 years old…" Adam noted, while looking at the soldier's uniforms. "…or even more."

"Imagine…" Billy remarked with fascination. "…people have been coming here for centuries."

Madison made her way towards her father, despite the guards trying to stop her. When she approached her father, chief Leanbow began to scream at her.

"Kim?" Billy turned to her.

Kimberly listened in to what they were arguing about. "He says that she has threatened the village by bringing us here…"

"_Please, father! They are not spies, I swear…"_

"_I have had enough of your lack of responsibility to the village! For that you must endure the punishment!"_

Leanbow was outraged and was ready strike down his own daughter with his staff. Realizing this, Kim ran towards the chief and stopped him by placing herself between him and Madison. She began to talk to him in his language, which clearly shocked him. Once Kimberly finished talking, Leanbow took a few moments to think and pointed her to his quarters.

Feeling nervous, Kimberly went back to her friends.

"How did it go?" Adam asked.

"He has invited me inside." She whispered.

"Surely you don't consider going in there alone with him…" Billy said and looked around at the natives who weren't dropping their weapons. "…do you?"

"Do you have a better idea?" Kim said and entered his chambers.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Billy worryingly asked.

"Relax professor." Adam calmed him down. "…she is the toughest one in our group."

"_As you can see, I have everything a man could ask for.__"_ Leanbow told Kim, as he was showing her his room filled with treasures._ "I don't see what someone like you could possibly offer me!"_

"_You are right…"_ Kimberly said, while looking at the various diamonds and pearls in his chests. _"…you do have everything a man could ask for."_

"_I am you happy you see that." _He stated._ "Now leave!"_

"_Chieftain, wait!" _She walked up to him and told him quietly._ "There IS something I can offer you…"_

*****On another side of the forest*****

"The cliff is narrow enough for you to climb it." Tommy told Jason, as he was scouting a Pterodactyl nest with his binoculars. "Shouldn't be too difficult for you."

"One Pterodactyl egg, coming up!" Jason responded, handed over his rifle over to Tanya and began to climb.

"Be careful!" Tanya told him.

"Don't worry…" Tommy interjected. "…he is a pro!"

Jason managed to climb up the cliff with ease and reached the nest. He looked around it to make sure that it was deserted. The nest itself was filled with various bones, egg shells and only one egg that was intact. Lucky for Jason, the mother wasn't around to protect it.

"Come to poppa…" He said as he grabbed the egg and put in his bag.

"Well done, Jason!" Tommy encouraged, as he continued to observe Jason's progress.

Once he closed the zipper on his bag, he looked down at Tommy and gave him the thumbs up. Jason was ready to climb down when all of a sudden; he heard something moving up behind him. It was the Pterodactyl mother. She flew towards Jason, but he managed to duck her the first time. The second time she flew over him, she made a strong current which almost knocked Jason down the cliff. The third time the creature flew so closely that she knocked him off his feet and on his face. This was the opportunity that the mother was waiting for, so she grabbed him and flew off. Tommy, in the meantime, had drawn his rifle and was trying to aim, but wasn't taking the shot, since Jason was too close to the Pterodactyl. But he also knew that if he didn't take the shot, he would lose both Jason and the egg.

"Tommy, don't shoot, you will kill him!" Tanya told him, as she saw that he was about ready to shoot.

"Tommy!" Jason screamed as he was being carried away. "Do something!"

Tommy saw that the Pterodactyl was flying close to him, so he reached out. "Jason let go!" he said as he grabbed the bag. "The bag, Jason!" He said as they were now both being carried by the Pterodactyl. "Let go of the bag!"

"What about me!" Jason said, refusing to let the bag go.

"Jason, catch!" Tanya said by throwing Jason her dagger. Unfortunately, he could not move his hands fast enough to capture it.

"I need that egg!" Tommy yelled as he could not hold on any more, lost his grip and fell to the ground.

"Tommy!" Jason screamed as the dinosaur was carrying him further and further into the jungle.

"Doctor, are you all right?" Tanya asked Tommy, as she helped him get up from the ground.

"Yeah!" he responded and pulled out his MP-412 revolver. "I will make it drop him into the river!"

"Tommy, do something!" Jason continued to yell, as he felt the creature was carrying him higher and higher. "Anything!"

Tommy took the time to aim at the creature. He took great care to ensure that the shot will be accurate, since he knew that he probably wasn't going to get a second chance. When the moment came, he took the shot and barely managed to hit the Pterodactyl in the wing. The shot didn't manage to take it down, but it was strong enough to make it drop Jason into the river.

"Great shot, professor!" Tanya congratulated him.

"Thanks!" Tommy responded. "Let's hope that he didn't break the egg, otherwise I will have to send him back up there, to get another one."

Jason felt that he wasn't injured from the mother's claws so he managed to swim back safely on his own. When he reached the surface he saw Tommy and Tanya beside him.

"The egg…" Tommy worryingly said. "Please tell me that the egg didn't get smashed!"

Jason looked on and finally smiled and opened his bag. "Safe and sound!" he said with pride as he held up the intact egg.

Tommy proudly patted him on the back and holstered his gun. "Now, we can go home!"

**To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

Copyright: Power Rangers, the name and characters are owned by Saban Entertainment.

*****That night at the Tree-house*****

"Kim, you are amazing!" Tommy said as he gave her the biggest hug he could. "How did you ever manage to convince chief Leanbow to show us the way out?"

"We speak the same language." Kim modestly said.

"Excellent work, Miss Kimberly." Billy congratulated her. "Well done again!"

While the rest of the team was heaping praise on Kim's negotiation skills, Adam was sitting next to the window, editing his story on his laptop.

"Taking a last look?" Tanya quietly walked up to him, as to not disturb him.

"Yeah…" he whispered back. "…at least I will always have these." He said while showing her the photographs he had taken earlier. "Even if they aren't the real thing."

"Can I see?"

Adam was reluctant, but in the end showed her his work. "I hope you don't mind." He said as he showed his story, which had several pictures of Tanya in it.

"You are being thorough." she responded.

"Well…" Adam sighed. "...my readers back home would want to know everything, down to the last detail."

"Adam?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"What is going to happen when you tell the world about this place?"

"I don't know." he said and began to wonder. "I mean, if they believe it, they will probably want to see it for themselves." Adam then turned towards Tanya. "Would you… ever consider seeing my world?"

"I've thought about it…" Tanya nervously said. "...many times."

"But..."

"I can't!" She told him. "Not until I find my parents."

"I understand." A content Adam responded.

"Somebody is coming!" Tommy said as he heard several footprints approaching.

"It's probably my father and the bearers." Madison said. "Are you all ready to go?"

"All packed." Billy said with enthusiasm. " Though some of us seem to have more than others!"

"Weird…" said Tanya as she looked out the window. "I don't see any torches."

"Why did it get so quiet all of a sudden?" Adam asked as he looked around.

"Too quiet!" Jason concurred and readied his rifle.

"Hit the lights!" Tanya whispered and went on to blow out the lit candles.

They quickly made sure that the lights were off. Kim rushed to put out another group of candles on the other side of the tree-house. She was moving with great haste, both fast and quiet. Just as she was about to blow on the last candle, there suddenly appeared a hole in the roof and several creatures dropped from it. The ape-men had arrived. At the first sounds of Kimberly's screaming, Jason quickly rushed to her side. When he saw that one of the ape men was attacking her, he jumped at it and tackled it to the ground. The ape-man, however, managed overpower Jason and was ready to slit his throat when a shot was heard.

"That's the second time I've saved your life!" She told him, as Jason was getting up from floor.

"There won't be a third time, I assure you!" He responded, but was soon cut off by another ape man.

Not wanting to be outdone, Jason began to fight with it with his bare hands. He punched it once and it began to tingle. He hit it again and the ape man was starting to lose his balance. Finally Jason grabbed it and just threw it out the window to the ground.

On the other side of the tree-house, Tommy, Billy and Adam were doing their best to hold off the ape men, and were largely successful due their superior weapons. Tanya assaulted a few of the creature, but was unable to do much as good as the others without the aid of a sidearm. A few of the ape men finally managed to overpower her and knocked her down the stairs to the first floor. Upon seeing this, Adam quickly rushed to her side. One of the ape men tried to attack him, but was shot down by Tommy. Realizing that they could not win this battle, the invaders began to retreat. But the team was not settled and began picking them off from the window. When things finally cooled down Adam went to see if Tanya is all right. She was laying on the floor, clearly hurt by the fall.

"They are gone…" Adam told her softly. "Everything is going to be fine." However she didn't respond to any of his words. Tommy quickly went to check her pulse. "Is she going to be Ok?"

"She has suffered a severe concussion." Tommy explained as he felt her forehead.

"Is it serious?"He told him. "At least it's over for now."

"She is lucky to get the ought with just a concussion."

"Maddie?" Kimberly yelled. "Has anyone seen Madison?"

Realizing that the ape men must have captured Leanbow's daughter, Tommy, Billy and Jason quickly armed themselves and went on to chase the ape men.

"Shouldn't we wait till morning?"Billy asked. "We will be able to track her more easily…"

"We can't wait!" Tommy told him.

"Right!" Jason concurred. "There is no telling what they can do to her by then; what they are doing to her now." he finished getting his gear and went to the elevator. "Adam, let's go!"

"You better go…" Kim told Adam, who was refusing to leave Tanya's side. "I will look after her. The Repulsas are going to be here soon."

"Tell Leanbow's men to follow us, we may need their help." Adam nodded and went to join his comrades. "Take care of her."

"I will!"

*****Later*****

After searching through the bushes, the crew had already found their first clue as to where the ape men may have gone.

"Fresh blood." Jason said as he examined one of the leaves. "They couldn't have been gone for than half an hour!"

"How can we be sure that she is still alive?" Billy asked.

"Think positive, look!" Tommy said, while pointing to the ground.

"Footprints..." Jason explained. "Half dragged, half carried by the looks of it."

"This is hopeless, we can't see a thing!"

"I think there are still some flashlights back at the tree house…" Tommy said. "We should go back and get them."

"Why don't we just tell the ape men, that we are following them?" Jason asked sarcastically. "You know Tommy, maybe we should get our Pterodactyl friend, to come and provide air surveillance. How is that for an idea?"

"Wait a minute, that's it!" Adam smiled and went in their opposite direction. "Jason, you are a genius!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Just keep moving, I'll catch up with you later." and he disappeared into the night.

"Has he gone completely mad?" Billy whispered.

"No, he's got an idea." Tommy explained.

"He is saving his butt, I bet!" Jason stated. "Let's go!"

*****That morning*****

Tanya was lying in bed, still injured from the fight. As Kimberly was cleaning up her wounds she heard someone coming. It was Leanbow and his guards, who had just arrived at the tree-house. When they saw the ape men bodies, he demanded to know what had happened. Kim explained to him the events of last night. How they were attacked and how the team went after them after the ape men kidnapped his daughter.

"_Are_ _you going to do something about Maddie_?" she asked him.

"_No one survives from the ape men! If that is the will of Rita Repulsa, then we can't do anything about it!" _he coldly responded.

"I see…" Kim reluctantly agreed.

"Kim…" Tanya murmured as she was fading away again. "What is he doing here?"

"It's Ok, Tanya." Kimberly told her. "Just relax."

When Leanbow saw that Tanya was lying in bed in a helpless state, he grinned.

"_I see you kept our end of the deal!" _he told Kim._ " Take her back to my village!"_Leanbow then ordered his men and they grabbed Tanya, who was coming in and out of consciousness. "We will begin the preparations as soon as possible!"

Kimberly was unsure as to what to do at this point but finally decided. "I'm coming with you!"

**To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

Copyright: Power Rangers, the name and characters are owned by Saban Entertainment.

*****Somewhere on the outskirts of the jungle*****

"We are on the right track!" said Jason as he picked up Madison's necklace from the ground.

He, Tommy and Billy continued to chase the ape men through a bare wasteland area of the jungle. The air was thick and there were constant magma eruptions from the ground. It was the perfect home for their simian adversaries.

"Could she really be still alive?" Billy asked.

"I don't know, professor." Jason responded.

"Well if she IS alive..." Tommy interjected. "...we will surely be outnumbered by the beasts!"

"Yeah..." Jason concurred. "Too bad Adam got scared. We could have used an extra gun... Let's move!"

*****At the Repulsa village*****

"Kimberly?" Tanya had just regained consciousness, only to discover a group of native women decorating her hair and flowers. "My head..."

"You had a nasty bump." Kim comforted her. "Take it easy!"

"Where is Adam and the others?" she murmured.

"They went after Maddie..." Kimberly told her. "The ape men took her."

"I must go and help them! They can all die!"

"Tanya, don't move, you are still weak."

She took a few moments to adapt to her surroundings. "Where are we?"

"The Repulsa village."

Tanya then looked at herself and realized that she had been dressed in an elegant purple dress. "Why am I dressed like this?"

"There is going to be a wedding."

"Who's wedding?" Tanya said, confused.

Kim sighed. "Yours!"

"What!" She began to shout.

"You are going to marry chief Leanbow, by sunset..."

"I won't do it!" Tanya said and got up from her bed.

"I don't think you have a choice."

"I would rather die, than marry that spineless, skewering..."

"Now come on, is that any way to talk about your friend's father?"

"What is wrong with you?"

"One of us needs to remain calm!"

"You are the one who did this to me?"Tanya began to talk in a lower tone. "Didn't you?"

"Me? Don't be absurd!"

"What did you trade me for? Stones? Pearls? Maybe gold?"

"Some has an overactive imagination." Kim replied sarcastically, but then saw that Tanya was not in the mood for such stuff. "We were alone at the tree house and..."

"This is how you bargained your way off the plateau!"

"You were hurt..."

"I was the one thing you COULD trade!"

"Leanbow arrived with his men..."

"Your freedom, for my body!"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO! I mean, when Leanbow arrived with his men, what WAS I supposed to do, all alone?" Kim then took a moment to cool down. "That's what I meant."

"Of course you did." Tanya told her. "Whatever deal you made with him, I suggest you unmake it! Because if I DO marry Leanbow, I am entitled to a wedding present: your head on a pole!"

Kim felt unnerved by her comment. "I didn't knew you were such a hopeless romantic." She then looked at the villagers who were bringing in more flowers and decorations. "I will leave you to get ready."

"Kimberly!" Tanya tried to chase after her, but was stopped by the guards at the entrance.

*****The ape men camp*****

The team had taken cover behind a large stone, just outside the ape men camp grounds.

"Can you see her?" Billy asked Jason, who was scouting the perimeter with his binoculars.

"Not yet..." Jason responded. He continued to look around, when he heard Madison screaming. She was being carried by several of the creatures. "To the right, next to the fire." He said and handed his binoculars over to Tommy.

He also began to scout the area and saw the ape men carrying her to an stone altar, right next to a dinosaur carcass, it didn't take him long to figure out, what they were going to do with her. "My God!" Tommy gasped, as he saw them putting her on the altar and one of the creatures readying its axe. "She is dinner!"

"I'll give 'em something to eat!" Said Jason and aimed his rifle.

"But they outnumber us ten to one!" Billy stopped him.

"The odds won't get any better!" He responded, as Billy began to look up at the skies. "Say your prayers, professor!"

Billy sighed with a smile. "I think they have already been answered!"

The three looked up and saw Adam coming to their aid with the balloon.

"Adam!" Tommy smiled. "Perfect timing!"

"I take back everything I said about that s.o.b.!" Said Jason and took aim.

The ape men had placed Madison on the altar and one of them was preparing to cut her apart with his axe. At that moment Jason opened fire and shot her executor. Maddie quickly seized the moment and began to run, but the ape men surrounded her. Tommy also opened fire and took down several beasts.

"Cover me!" Jason said and rushed to her aid. The ape men charged at him, but were taken down easily by his M4. "Come on, Maddie! We have a balloon to catch!"

She nodded in response and began to run towards him.

"Guys, hurry!" Said Adam, who began covering them with his pistol from the balloon. "Get on board!"

"Let's go, professor!" Tommy, who had taken down several ape men with his AK, also began to run towards the balloon.

"Tommy, behind you!" Billy screamed as he saw several ape men had flanked him.

Tommy managed to shoot down one of them, but the others managed to knock him to the ground. They were ready to stab him with their daggers, when a single shot managed to knock both of them. The shot came from Billy's shotgun. Realizing what had happened, Tommy gave him a salute as a sign of respect and Billy nodded in response.

"Come on, people!" Jason shouted, as he helped Maddie get up on the balloon. "Do you want to stay here or what?"

"We are coming!" Billy responded.

The ape men took a few moments to regroup and attacked again. Jason aimed at them with his rifle, but quickly realized that its clip was empty. He drew out his pistol and began to shoot with it, while the others were climbing on board.

His pistol had quickly ran out of ammo as well. "Drop the anchors!" Jason shouted and got out his combat knife to cut the ballast bags.

"Behind you!"

Jason turned around, just as one of the ape men managed to get close to him. However he was able used the beast's momentum against it and as it charged it ended up stabbing itself on Jason's knife. Not wanting to stick around for much longer, he jumped on the balloon. As it slowly began to ascend, the ape men began throwing spears at it, but to no avail. The crew was safe. "Home free! I think you dropped this." he told Maddie as he gave her her necklace.

"Thank you!" she replied with a smile.

"Adam is something wrong?" Tommy asked, as he saw the worried expression on his face.

"The hydrogen is running low." Adam said. "I don't think we will be able to stay afloat for long."

"Can it get us to the Repulsa village?"

"Not a chance!" He responded. "I will get us in as close as possible, but it will be nightfall before we make it there..."

**To be continued… **


	10. Chapter 10

Copyright: Power Rangers, the name and characters are owned by Saban Entertainment.

A/N: In celebration of the 10th chapter we bring you an extra long chapter. Don't forget to R&R, because that just shows how awesome you are. Enjoy!

*****At the Repulsa village*****

"Let the ceremony begin!" Leanbow chanted and the celebration was on the way.

The whole village was gathered to witness their chief's marriage. He looked on with great delight as the native dance group was performing the ritual matrimony dance, under the guidance of the village priest.

"No!" Tanya screamed, as the guards were taking her to the altar. "Kimberly, help me! I don't want to marry him!"

"I'm sorry!" Kim whispered.

The guards led her to the altar and put her next to the chief, Leanbow took her hand and kissed it with great delight.

"Don't touch me!" She said and pulled herself away. However one of the guards held her shoulder, so she wouldn't move.

He didn't pay any attention to her resentment and demanded that the ceremony continued. The priest began chanting the ritual when suddenly the village scout began to blow the horn, signaling that someone had arrived. Leanbow and Tanya looked in amazement as the gates opened and in walked Madison, along with Tommy, Jason, Adam and Billy.

"Tommy!" Kim said and ran up to him. "Thank God, you came!"

"What the hell is going on here?" He asked as he saw the village guards aiming at him and his friends with their bows.

"Leanbow is forcing Tanya to marry him!"

Maddie, feeling outraged, made her way through the crowd of villagers and guards, walked up to her father and began to argue with him.

_"...you actually escaped from the ape men!"_

_"I couldn't have done it without the help of these people, father!"_

"Kim, what are they saying?" Tommy asked.

"She is trying to get him to show us the way out."

He felt confused. "I thought you had already taken care of that, Kim?"

"I had." Kimberly said, reluctantly and walked away.

After hearing his daughter's story about how she escaped the ape men, Leanbow got up from his throne and informed the village...

_"The ceremony is cancelled!"_

And unceremoniously walked away along with his guards. Maddie returned to her friends with a smile.

"Good news?" Tommy asked her.

"Yes! We will leave in the morning..." Madison explained. "...my father will reveal to me the way through the caves tonight and I will guide you!"

"How did you ever get him to agree?" An amazed Billy asked.

"I survived the ape men..." she stated proudly. "...no one has ever done that before. The people think I have godly powers."

"Nice!" Tommy and Billy giggled.

While Madison was explaining the situation to her friends, Adam walked up to Tanya, who was sitting there at a bench near the altar, holding her head. He took a seat next to her and tried to see if she was Ok.

"So um... did he hurt you?" Adam asked her.

"No..." she sighed. "...but I hate to think what would have happened if you didn't came back."

"This is not good..." He told her. "Maybe I shouldn't leave just yet..."

"Adam, no! You have your story to tell! It's what you've always wanted!"

"What if Leanbow tries this again?"

"Maddie will make sure that this doesn't happen again." Tanya said and held his hand. "Let's not worry about that now... you survived! You are a hero!"

"I guess..." Adam replied with a smile.

Meanwhile Kimberly was taking a walk outside the camp, when she was intercepted by Jason.

"So..." he asked her. "...where were you, during all this?"

"What can I do?" she said, annoyed. "Leanbow has all these warriors and he is not exactly what I would call a reasonable man. Is that all?"

"Are you in a hurry, miss?"

"No, I just get easily irritated when people start asking annoying questions!"

"I have just one question, miss Kimberly."

"Ask away!"

"How did Leanbow get up to the tree-house?"

"With magic!" Kim replied sarcastically. "How do you think he got up there? He used the elevator!"

"Ah, yes! Of course!"

"Aw, how am I going to miss these chats..." she said and began to walk away.

"And why did you sent the elevator down!" Jason demanded, by pulling her hand.

"Excuse me!"

"Leanbow could have arrived with a thousand men, but you still would have been safe in the tree-house! Instead you choose to send the elevator down!"

"We had just lost his daughter to the ape men! I thought the poor man could use some comforting."

"Comfort!" Jason laughed. "From you?"

"Or, at least, a stiff drink! How was I supposed to know that he had matrimony in mind?"

"Well of course, you would never think of selling Tanya out to him, would you?" he said sarcastically. "Unless in exchange for what? A few rubies perhaps?"

"You know, I am getting sick and tired of people accusing me of things!"

"Have you ever wondered why?" Jason said, to which Kimberly could not respond. A moment of silence followed. "Don't worry. No harm done... this time." he replied and walked off.

"You don't think much of me, do you?" she stopped him.

"Less than you know!"

"It doesn't matter! Tomorrow we will be on our way home, and once we reach Angel Grove, we will never have to see each other again!"

"Looking forward to it!"

*****That morning at the tree-house*****

Kimberly was preparing her luggage, when Tommy stopped by her room to see if she was done with her packing.

"Are you ready?"

"Almost!" She said as she pulled the zipper on her last bag. "Done!"

"Good!" He said. "Remember, once we are off this plateau, we still have a long way the nearest civilized outpost."

"Wouldn't that be something?" Kim joked. "Survive being eaten by dinosaurs and ape men, only to get killed by cannibals on the way home."

"I really don't see the humor in that!"

"Aw, lighten up, Tommy!" she told him. "Once we get home you will be famous! Your discovery will change this world, forever!"

"Well..." he said, almost nervous. "...first things first! I will take full responsibility for the Pterodactyl egg, since it is the most important evidence that we have..."

"Like you would trust anyone else with it..." Jason commented, as he passed by the door.

"How come every time I turn around I see you!"

"Maybe it's destiny." he teased her. "Pack light, Kimberly! We must be ready to drop our luggage at any time!"

"Drop our luggage? How will we ever reach home?"

"Well food, water, weapons; those are the most vital things. And you can carry those on your back." He then turned to Tommy. "That includes you too, doctor!"

"Jason, the Pterodactyl egg is the most valuable thing here! If we lose it, then everything we did in the last few days would be in vain!"

"Is it more important than our lives?"

"Come on guys..." Billy came by to ease the tension. "Tanya is waiting for us on the outside."

*****Later that day*****

Tanya and Madison led the team through the forest. During the trip, Kimberly accidentally knocked her foot in a rock. Luckily she wasn't hurt, thought she did drop a small bag, that contained several jewels with the Repulsa mark on them. She stopped to pick them up when Jason walked past her.

"I guess, greed has is its own rewards." He coldly told her, referencing how she probably obtained them.

"What the hell is your problem!" Kimberly told him, but he completely ignored her.

"Something wrong, Kim?" Tommy comforted her.

"He just annoys me so much!"

"So, what else is new?" He said and put his arm around her shoulder. "Seriously, do you have to keep arguing?"

"He started it!"

"Kim?"

"Ok, I may have a little fault as well..."

"Only a little?" Tommy asked, and she fell quiet for a moment. "Nothing wrong with apologizing. Who knows if once we will get back to Angle Grove, you will see each other ever again."

"Yeah I suppose it won't hurt. Thanks Tommy!"she said and gave him a hug.

"Any time!"

"I'll try and make amends later on, when we stop for a break."

After about an hour of walking, the team already felt tired, since they had to carry all of their additional load.

"We will rest up, here!" Madison said, and they all sat around for a break.

"There is stream down there..." Tanya explained, took a few empty bottles and went down a small rocky path. "I will go get some fresh water."

"I'll come with you." Adam said and followed her.

The two walked down to the stream and began to fill their bottles. After finally filling the last one, they both took a seat on a log, near the river.

"You know..." Adam said. "It may sound weird but, I'm actually going to miss this place."

"You'll be just fine without it." Tanya told him. "Once you get back home, everyone will worship you, you will probably have legions of girls after you..."

"I seriously doubt that it will be that good." He responded, laughing. "This was supposed to be my first real break. But now that I think about it, I doubt that it will have as much impact as I first thought..."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that... I almost wish I could stay here for longer, to truly see what this world has to offer. I feel like there are more things in this world to explore, we have only scratched the surface."

"You can visit any time you want." Tanya said. "If things don't work out... then maybe someday you can decide that you want to come back and continue your story."

"Yeah..." Adam said and looked into her eyes "... and maybe there will be another reason for me to come back..."

"You think?" She said as she got closer to him.

"Yes, I do!" They both closed their eyes and slowly approached one another. They could both feel a very strong connection when suddenly a very familiar roar echoed across the river...

"Look out!" Tanya screamed, as she grabbed Adam, taking cover behind the log.

The roar came from a T-Rex, who was feasting on a baby brontosaurus's carcass, on just the other side of the river.

"That is probably the scariest thing I have ever seen!" Adam commented as he witnessed the dinosaur rip apart its fallen prey.

"Come on, let's get back to the others!" Tanya told him quietly and they both began to walk in the opposite direction, whilst remaining quiet, as not to attract the attention of the T-Rex.

While the others were taking a break, Jason was circling the bushes on his own. He was ready to light a cigar, when he saw Kimberly walking up to him.

"Hey..." she said, kindly. "...I just wanted to say that... since we will be going home soon... I want to apologize for my arrogant behavior." Kim told him sincerely, however Jason completely ignored her. "Did you hear me? I said I'm sorry! Isn't that, what you wanted to hear all along?" He continued to ignore her and even drew out his pistol. "You self-serving, pretentious pri..."

"Shut up!" Jason told her and put his hand on her mouth to stop her from speaking. "Adam? Tanya?" He whispered at the bushes, but didn't receive a response. "Every one, take cover!"

Suddenly from the bushes began to appear a small band of ape men, armed with spears. The team quickly took cover behind the various crates, trees and whatever place they could find.

"Ape men!" Tommy said, shocked, and drew out his AK. "How did they..."

"They must have followed us!" Billy deduced. "Probably want payback for our raid on their camp!"

"Everyone..." Jason yelled. "... hold your fire, until you have a target!" Then from the bushes appeared what seemed to be hundreds of beast, who wanted nothing else but to rip them apart with their daggers. They all relentlessly charged. "Steady, guys!" he said as the ape men were getting closer and closer.

"Open fire!"

**To be continued… **


	11. Chapter 11

**Copyright: Power Rangers, the name and characters are owned by Saban Entertainment.**

"Come on! Keep firing!" Jason shouted, as the ape men kept coming at him and his friends. "What are you saving your ammo for!"

The ape men kept coming and coming, until it became almost impossible to hold them off. The only advantage that the team had was their firearms, but with the beasts numerical advantage, it wasn't going to last for much longer. At that moment, Adam and Tanya had returned from the riverbank and saw what was happening at the camp. When she saw the beasts, Tanya immediately took out her dagger and went to attack them.

"Wait!" Adam said by holding her back. "There are too many of them! Come on, I have an idea!" He took her arm and they both rushed back to the river.

The battle had intensified; the ape men finally appeared to by losing their ground, since they didn't wear any armor, it didn't took more than one bullet to take one down; so they ran back into the bushes, from where they came.

"I don't think they are retreating!" Kimberly asked.

"That is because they are just regrouping!" Tommy responded and took out his spare ammo. "Reload your weapons!"

The crew hurried to get ready for the second wave. After a few short moments, the ape men attacked again.

"Fire!" Jason yelled and the battle continued.

*****At the riverbank*****

"Good, he is still here!" Adam said with delight, as he saw the T-Rex resting there.

"What are you doing!" Tanya said in shock.

"Hey! Hey, you! Big fella!" He began to shout at the dinosaur, which didn't even notice them.

"Are you mad!" She said and tried to stop him.

"Trust me! Hey, you!" He calmed her down, but when Adam saw that the T-Rex wasn't paying attention to him, he picked up a rock and threw it at him. "That got your attention, huh!" This time he had managed to get it to turn around. "You want something to eat? Come and get it!" The dinosaur got on its feet and roared, echoing through the forest and charged at them. "Run!" Adam told Tanya and they began to run back into the camp with the T-Rex on their trail.

*****Back at the camp*****

The ape men were surrounding the team, and their escape routes were becoming less and less. To make things worse their ammo was becoming greatly scarce.

"Fall back!" Jason shouted, as he saw retreat as the only viable option. "We stay here, we're dead!"

The ape men were preparing to make the final charge, when suddenly from the bushes came out Tanya and Adam. The simply ran past the creatures and went up to their friends.

"Go! Run, run!" He shouted at them and they obliged. The ape men began to charge, but at that moment appeared the T-Rex, who was trying to continue the chase, but found itself in the middle of the ape men. They tried to fight off the creature with their spears, but were greatly unsuccessful, as it began to pick them up, one by one and simply tossed them around, like they were nothing. As all this was happening the others had managed to get to a safe distance.

"Close call!" Billy exhaled.

"The egg!" Tommy worryingly said and unzipped his bag. " I hope it didn't get smashed!"

"Aw, %#**$#(%# your egg!" Billy began to shout at him. "At least be glad that we are alive!"

"Safe and sound!" he said with delight. "Once again, perfect timing!" Tommy said and patted Adam and Tanya on the backs. "You two are a great team!"

"Thanks, doctor!"

As the others were getting ready to depart, Jason looked on with admiration at the T-Rex.

"Now THAT would have made a great trophy!" He said to himself.

"I'm sure, he feels the same way about you!" Kim teased him as they both smiled and continued on their way.

*****About an hour later*****

The team was finally safe and their good mood was increasing by the fact that they were getting closer to getting home.

"I must admit, Tommy..." Billy said, as the team was walking through the jungle. " I've found this expedition, quite exhilarating! I almost enjoyed it, in a perverse way."

"You will enjoy it even more, once we get back to Angel Grove..." Tommy told him with a smile. "...and our little friend hatches."

"Angel Grove..." Billy sighed. "...I am actually starting to believe that we MAY get home!"

"Believe it, professor!" He encouraged him. "The world would never be the same again!"

"Maddie?" Tanya asked. "Is this it?"

Madison looked at the cave in front of them and the symbols that were imbedded on the outer part. "This is the way to the other world!"

"Doesn't look very inviting." Kim commented on the sight of various corpses at the entrance.

"I'll go with you, half of the way." Tanya said.

"That would be nice!" Adam responded.

"Looks like, someone who came before us, was kind enough to leave us some torches." Jason noted and took a few of them and handed them over to his team mates. "Let's go!"

"The caves are dark and dangerous!" Madison warned them. "Go slowly, and walk only where I walk!"

"Lead the way!"

They began to walk through the cave, slowly but surely. Along the way, Kimberly noticed some strange markings on the wall.

"Tommy, come here, check this out!" she said.

"Prehistoric markings!" Tommy noted. "Their quality is magnificent!"

"Look at this one, over here!" Billy said, pointing at another wall. "The depiction is very similar to the ones we saw back at the Repulsa village!"

"Yes!" Madison concurred. "These are not our making, but we believe they tell the story of the birth of Rita Repulsa!"

"Can you read it?" Tommy asked.

Kim looked at them and tried to decode them. "'Cop yrigh tban doraf rom zyur anger', it's unreadable."

"The symbolism isn't impossible to read, but it takes time." Billy said. "I just wish we had more time to study them."

"I suggest you take a picture of them!" Jason told him. "We need to get moving!"

"Yeah, Billy!" Tommy added. "You can study them in dept, on the return expedition!"

"Return expedition?"

*****As they got deeper into the cave*****

"How much further, Madison?" Jason asked.

"Not much!" she explained. "My father said that the entrance lies at the end of this cave!"

As they were walking they suddenly found themselves in a part of the cave that was entirely covered with sapphires and minerals.

"Extraordinary!" An amazed Tommy commented.

"Look at all these!" Kimberly said with delight. "And they are all just lying on the ground!" she commented and picked one from the ground.

"Now, where to?"

"That is the way out!" Maddie said, while pointing at an opening that seemed to lead to the outside. "My father said that you can get down from the cliff with a rope. From there is your world!"

"So, the only way out is to climb down the mountain?" Billy s id and looked down. "Isn't it a long way down?" he commented on the height that they had to scale.

"Easy enough!" Tommy said with a smile and opened his bag. "Jason, take this ladder and tie it up on that rock, up there!"

"You must think I'm some kind of mountain goat, Tommy!" Jason responded reluctantly and went to check on the exit. "At least there won't be a flying lizard on top, waiting to carry me around!"

"So..." Tanya said in low tone. "...I guess this is it."

"Yeah..."Adam responded, equally saddened. "Goodbye, Tanya!" he said and they embraced each other in a hug.

"Don't worry, Tanya!" Tommy soothed her. "I assure you, we will back, the first chance we get! Right, Adam?"

"Right!"

Finally Jason tied the ladder up, as strong as he could and team prepared to climb down.

"I hope you tied that knot well!" Kimberly told Jason, who was checking to see if the ladder wasn't shaking. "I don't want to fall, all the way down!"

"Oh, I would never let you fall down, miss Kimberly!" He responded caringly. "Where do you think we are going to get another ladder?"

**To be continued… **


	12. Chapter 12

**Copyright: Power Rangers, the name and characters are owned by Saban Entertainment.**

"It is a real shame." Kim sighed, as she and the others were climbing the ladder down the mountain. "All those beautiful jewels, just sitting there and waiting to be picked up; and we just left them there!"

"What are you complaining about?" Jason told her, hanging just a few feet above her. "I had to leave my trophy back at the tree-house." He said saddened. "I've always wanted a saber-tooth tiger rug."

"Shame, we didn't encounter any Mastodons..." Adam interjected, from just below them. "I've always been fascinated with those creatures."

"Don't worry, guys..." Tommy soothed them. "...when we return you can all get your wishes, ten-fold!"

"Aw, that would be lovely!"

After a relatively long climb, down the mountain, the crew had finally reached the ground. As they all sat down to rest for a bit, Billy took a moment to inhale the air.

"Fresh air." He remarked. "A nice refreshment after all that prehistoric air, wouldn't you agree?"

"Don't get too comfortable yet, professor!" Jason reminded him. "First, we need to reach civilization! Adam, you got the compass?"

"Yeah, right here." He responded and handed it over to him.

"Ok, let's see here..." Jason took the compass, took out his map and began to analyze their possible routes. "...so, we follow the river up north for about a click."

"A what?" Kimberly asked.

"That's military talk, miss!"

"Whatever!" Billy interjected. "How long until we reach civilization?"

"Depending on..." Jason started, but quickly stopped, as he listened in. "Did anyone else hear that?"

"Don't tell me, more dinosaurs?"

"That's not a dinosaur, that is..." Tommy said and listened in. "...A helicopter!"

"Where is the flare pistol?"

"I got it!" Jason shouted and ran in the chopper's direction. "HEY!" He cried and fired the flare.

_"Base South, this is Owl 3, we just spotted a group of individuals in our area Possible positive ID, on our targets. Initiating search and rescue, over!"_

"It's coming down!" Kimberly joyfully said, as the helicopter began to descend.

"Hell yeah!"

Once it landed, the side doors opened and there emerged a tall man in an officer's uniform.

"Doctor Tommy Oliver and company?" The army official asked.

"Yeah, that's us!"

"My name is Colonel Mitchell..." he said and shook Tommy's hand. "I am in charge of the search and rescue mission that went after you."

"They sent a search party for us?"

"We sure did. Especially once we found your bearers lying dead at your camp."

"Thank you, for your efforts'!" Billy nodded in respect.

"You shouldn't be thanking us..." Mitchell responded. "If we hadn't found your tour guide, Mr. De Santos, you probably would have been on your own."

"Rocky is alive?" Tommy asked with a smile. "How is he doing?"

"He got really messed up. When we found him, he was lying on the ground, half-dead. He required special treatment for severe blood loss. But he is Ok now. He is currently recovering in the capital hospital."

"Now THAT is a great thing to hear!" Tommy clapped his hands.

"It's amazing what the human will is capable of doing, eh doctor?"

"It sure is!"

"Well, if we don't have anything else to discuss..." Jason said and took a seat in the chopper. "...let's move it people!"

"So, Sergeant Scott..." The colonel asked. "...did you manage to get that 'big' trophy you wanted?"

"Just like in Syria, sir..." He saluted. "Close, but not close enough. Though, I still have a chance with another trophy." Jason noted and winked at Kimberly.

"Pfff!"she sighed in annoyance. "Tommy?" she said, while holding his arm. "Can we go home now?"

"Of course, miss Kimberly." Tommy responded, softly tapping her on the back.

"What about you, doctor?" The colonel asked. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"You could say that." He grinned and tapped his bag. "The world will never be the same, again!"

*****Plane, en route to Angel Grove*****

*****2 Days Later*****

"'And finally, at 17.23 o'clock, we boarded a plane from Rio De Janeiro and are expecting to be home by morning'..." Adam typed on his laptop.

"Still typing, Adam?" Tommy asked him.

"Not for long..." he responded. "I just need a little more... and done. Let's hope the editor likes it!"

"I'm sure he will! You did really good out there, Adam!"

"Thank you, doctor." Adam said and then took a moment to look out the window. "Do you think that she will be all right?"

"Tanya? Of course she will. She survived eleven years in that jungle, which is as remarkable as it gets!"

"Yeah." Adam sighed. "At least, the worst is over and we will be home soon."

"Sure is!" Tommy agreed and opened his bag. "And the most important thing is that the egg is still safe and sound."

Suddenly the plane began to tremble.

"Turbulence!"

Tommy tried to zip the bag, but the egg had already fallen down and was rolling on the floor. "By everything that is holy to you, catch that egg!"

The shaking had stopped, but the egg was now rolling freely on the floor. Tommy felt like he was about to have a heart attack. At that moment Billy had just left the bathroom and was walking back to his seat.

"Professor, look out!" Adam shouted.

Billy looked down and saw that the egg was rolling towards him and that if he didn't stop, he would step on it. He managed to keep his foot in the air, but unfortunately lost balance and fell to the floor. Luckily, the egg had changed its course, due to the impact of his fall and was now twirling in another direction.

"God!" Tommy cried. "Is this your way of punishing me, for becoming a paleontologist?"

"Got it!" Kim said with delight, as she proudly lifted the egg up.

"Well done, Kimberly! You have no idea, how much I love you right now..." He applauded, but quickly lowered his tone again. "...what is that sound?"

"It's hatching!"

"Adam, get the camera!" Tommy rushed him. "We must document this moment for future generations!"

Adam quickly took it out and began shooting. "Camera is recording!"

"As long as the embryo hasn't died from lack of heat..." Billy mentioned.

"Shut up, professor!"

The crew observed closely, as the crack became bigger and bigger. Finally the shell broke and from it emerged a small head.

"Aw, hello little thing." Kim said lovingly at the baby pterodactyl. The little critter looked at her and cheeped. "Aw, he thinks' I'm his mommy."

"Poor kid." Jason commented.

*****California Endangered Species Reserve*****

*****1 Month Later*****

"Sorry, buddy!" The big security guard said. "You reporters have your own balcony from where you can observe the ceremony!"

"But I am not your ordinary reporter, my good man!" Adam stated and showed his Editor-in-chief ID.

"Oh, please excuse me, Mr. Park!" he said and instantly let him pass.

"Thank you." Adam said with pride and entered. "I think I can get used to this."

The area was filled with reporters and TV cameras from all over the world, all there for the soul reason of witnessing the baby Pterodactyl's release into the wild. And of course, to celebrate this momentous occasion, the reporters were racing to interview the person who made all of this possible:

"Aw, thank you so much!" Kim said with adornment at the attention that was directed towards her.

"Miss Hart..." One of the reporters asked. "...a lot of people are wondering, what drove someone of your stature to venture into the dangerous Amazon in order to prove the existence of a prehistoric world and recover a living dinosaur?"

"Well, you know, I've always been fond of adventure, that is why I funded the expedition and took full responsibility for its success." she said, while remaining modest.

"In an earlier interview, you stated that you risked your life to recover the infant Pterodactyl; can you clarify the story?"

"Well it wasn't very difficult, especially when you have great athletic ability; aside from amazingly good looks that is..." She giggled. "In fact, I originally planned to steal a Tyrannosaurus egg, but a 'certain military person' from my crew thought that it was 'too dangerous'. Of course getting a Pterodactyl egg was an achievement as well, but I really wish that I could have gathered more samples, because I always thrive myself to the utmost point of my ability... MMMMMMM!" Kim tried to continue, when she was suddenly silenced by Jason, who put his hand on her mouth to stop her from talking.

"I'm sorry..." he told the reporters. "...but miss Kimberly won't be giving any more interviews for today!"

"MMMMMMMM!"

"Save it!"

"An old married couple to the end..." Adam whispered to himself as he was finishing up his notes.

Far above the action, Tommy and Billy stood on a cliff and watched proudly as the little Pterodactyl was freed from his cage. The critter, who had grown quite a bit during the trip, took a few steps on his own, spread its wings and flew off to roam the skies. An event that was followed by thunderous cheers from the people on the ground.

"I hate to say this, Tommy, but..." Billy exclaimed, as he gazed at the amazing sight. "...everything you said was true! Every last word! It's a real shame that we didn't manage to explore it in its entirety!" He said saddened. "Who knows what other mysteries that plateau held."

"Don't worry, my friend..." Tommy said, putting his hand on his shoulder. "...one day, we will make a return expedition! Because now, we have the greatest grounds work, a scientist could ever dream of:

a whole Lost World."

**The End...**

**For Now...**


End file.
